


cat in the cradle

by drunkspacearchivist



Category: Dr. Carmilla (Musician), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Carmilla can turn into a cat, Comedy, Drabble, Gen, Octokitten Attacks, Sorry Not Sorry, catmilla, crossposted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkspacearchivist/pseuds/drunkspacearchivist
Summary: Carmilla can turn into a cat. This doesn’t always work out how she thinks.
Relationships: Dr. Carmilla & Jonny d’Ville & Nastya Rasputina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	cat in the cradle

**Author's Note:**

> Did I post something literally twenty minutes ago? Yes. Do I care? No.
> 
> In the original novel, Carmilla can turn into a cat, and I don’t feel like we (as a fandom) take full advantage of that.
> 
> I posted this on Tumblr first but I’m posting it here in hopes that it will bring someone joy. 
> 
> COMMENTS and kudos always appreciated!

Carmilla felt like she’d been thrown in a blender. She tried to sneak back to her lab with what little remained of her dignity. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side today. Nastya and Jonny were still in the common room, arguing over the puzzle they’d been working on for the past few hours. Maybe if she moved fast enough, they wouldn’t hear her, and she could-

“What the fuck happened to you?” Jonny asked. Nastya looked up then, and gasped.

“Is it that bad?” Carmilla asked.

“Is there an intruder or something?” Nastya asked.

“No, just...” Carmilla sighed. “Fun fact: Octokittens can tell the difference between other octokittens and normal, four-legged cats. And so turning into a four-legged cat to sneak past an angry group of octokittens doesn’t work nearly as well as you think it should.”

“Great,” Jonny said. “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind next time I turn into a cat.”

Nastya smacked him upside the head. 

“Do you need help patching yourself up or something?” Nastya asked.

“No, my dear, I’m fine,” Carmilla said. “Nothing hurts but my pride. And my body.”

Jonny snorted. Nastya hit him again. Jonny hit her back, and the two of them dissolved into a weird slapping fight. Carmilla smiled, and headed towards her lab, hoping that she still had some of the octokitten antivenom made.


End file.
